


Who Seduced Hinata Shouyou?

by Headphone_Love



Series: Forget Me Not [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Second years, Side Story, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi just wants everyone to be happy, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Tsukishima always considered himself a somewhat level headed person. He loved to stir up some trouble, but not to the point of causing pain to the person he was teasing.“You know, King,” Tsukishima began, eyes flickering in amusement. “You should learn to hide your emotions better. Jealousy is not a good look, especially on you.”For Kageyama, however, Tsukishima felt a bit of payback was in order.





	Who Seduced Hinata Shouyou?

**Author's Note:**

> One of the many side stories for Unrequited has finally been complete :D. This takes place around Chapter One of "Unrequited." I would definitely recommend checking that out if you want context, but you could read this as a stand-alone as well. 
> 
> I remember on the other side story that many people love Protective Brother Tsukishima, and so here is some more of that :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~HxL

Tsukishima always considered himself a somewhat level headed person. He loved to stir up some trouble, but not to the point of causing pain to the person he was teasing. He was the type of person that expressed himself through what other people would call mean jokes, and he understood that sometimes he went too far. 

But he had never gone far enough to bring someone to tears unless they deserved it.

Kageyama had managed to make Hinata cry not once, but several times in the last few months. It had only gotten worse at the end of their first term, when Hinata wouldn’t talk much; even looking at a volleyball too much for him at one point. Only then did Tsukishima realise how serious this was for Hinata. 

Hinata  _ loved  _ volleyball...and apparently felt the same for Kageyama despite the growing awkwardness between them both. While it had slowly begun to pass recently, it was only because Hinata had begged him to help. 

_ Tsukishima?I need you to help me get over him _

“Tsukki, you alright?” Yamaguchi asked curiously, Hinata humming beside the couple as he ate his breakfast on the go. Tsukishima took a moment to clear his mind, nodding and squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand gently. 

“I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About?” Yamaguchi pressed. 

“Oh you know, the usual...good ol’ mutiny,” Tsukishima spoke dryly as his boyfriend tensed and looked over at Hinata. Tsukishima’s words had gone right over his head, Yamaguchi letting out a breath before smacking Tsukishima on the arm. 

“Just because he has headphones on doesn’t mean he won’t hear you crap talking you-know-who.”

Tsukishima leaned down, grinning at his boyfriend mischievously. “By the time I finish with his majesty, Shouyou will have  _ wished _ all I did was crap talk him.”

A deep frown formed on Yamaguchi’s face, his head shaking in disapproval. “Don’t be too awful. Kageyama is still a person...albeit an emotionally stunted person, but a person nonetheless.”

Tsukishima knew that...but that didn’t mean Kageyama couldn’t use a bit of a wake-up call. 

He just needed to find out how to do it without blowing his cover.

* * *

 

The opportunity revealed itself later that day when they were preparing for afternoon practice. 

“Woah, there! Those are some love bites you got there, Hinata!” 

“Yeah Shou, I never took you as the shameless type!”

Tsukishima turned to observe the scene from the corner of his eye, wondering what had his teammates so riled up so early. He could see Hinata looking down at himself in confusion while his hands moving across his chest and neck—across dark purple splotches that definitely looked darker than Tsukishima remembered. While shocked at the sight, Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to shove Hinata in front of a mirror.

‘Obviously, you wouldn’t be able to see them like that, idiot,’ he thought to himself. Though he gave Hinata the benefit of the doubt, knowing that despite wanting to drop dead where he stood from exhaustion, Hinata had still insisted on coming to school. 

That didn’t stop Tsukishima from peeking down his own shirt to see the similar bruising across his own body, eyes closing as he breathed out at the ridiculous situation Hinata had gotten him into. Opting to pretend he wasn’t in the same situation as his fellow middle blocker, Tsukishima held off on changing his shirt, going for his shorts and sneakers first. Yamaguchi noticed this but didn’t say a word, changing as he listened to the conversation.

The longer the third years harassed Hinata, the slightly more amused Tsukishima became. He only grabbed bits and pieces of the conversation, not wanting to completely block it out but not wanting to be a part of it either. If he paid too much attention, then Yamaguchi wouldn’t be the only one who would end up noticing his difference in behaviour towards his fellow middle blocker. It was best to just ignore and act as natural as poss...

“...I have to say I am curious about what kind of person managed to seduce you!” Nishinoya declared.

Tsukishima froze at those words and missing whatever else the two continued to rattle off. He turned to eye Hinata only to find the horrified brown eyes staring back at him. He looked away instantly, pushing air from his nose as he shook his head. He could hear Hinata attempting to deny it all—trying to convince the third years that they were wrong and it was a huge misunderstanding. 

And he was right, it was all a big misunderstanding. 

But that didn’t mean Tsukishima had the means of backing Hinata up without seeming suspicious. 

Instead, he removed his shirt and quickly slipped his white one on, catching how Hinata was getting louder with each question from the upperclassmen. He brought a hand up to rub his own neck, knowing they were there but only able to spot the ones on his chest. It would be a hassle to explain why both he and Hinata had bruises on their bodies, but when Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi staring at him, he raised a brow. 

“Hinata being  _ seduced, _ huh? You have something to tell me?” Yamaguchi whispered, Tsukishima shooting his boyfriend a disgusted look before catching on to his joke. “You gonna let me meet the pretty girl that deflowered our precious little—”

“Bold of you to assume it was a  _ girl _ ,” Tsukishima played along, smile still playing on his lips.

Yamaguchi was about to burst into laughter at that, but the loud slamming of a locker caught everyone’s attention before he could. Tsukishima turned to see it was his majesty, raising a brow at the sudden action.

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready for practice?” Kageyama said, a slight shake to his tone. Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief, about to ignore the king until he snuck a peek at Hinata. 

Hinata was staring at Kageyama with confusion and a bit of embarrassment: as if telling him ‘It isn’t true’ or ‘Believe me’. Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed at the expression, a part of him wanting to punch his majesty. Instead, he shot the king a look, only to find actual emotion on his face.

Anger, mainly, as well as a bit of surprise. 

Tsukishima’s eyes continuously went back and forth between the idiot duo, piecing together something that made his eyes light up. While his dislike for the king had only increased the night before after his and Hinata’s heart to heart, if the king was who made Hinata happy…

Tsukishima turned away, closing his locker without a word. He could have sworn he heard Kageyama utter a “Now?” in a lower tone, but pretended not to listen. He followed his teammates out without glancing back, waiting until he was at least halfway to the gym before pausing, patting his jacket pockets as if he had forgotten something. He frowned deeply, Nishinoya seeming to have taken notice. 

“Everything good, man?” Nishinoya questioned, raising a brow. 

“Just forgot my phone. I’ll catch up to you guys,” Tsukishima said with a nod. 

“Ha, your mind giving out on you already?” Nishinoya teased, Tanaka snorting. 

“You’re one to talk! You have the worst memory out of everyone!” 

Nishinoya gaped, wrapping an arm around Tanaka as they began to bicker about who had the worse memory. 

Tsukishima never thought he would be thankful for how short his teammates’ attention spans were, though turned and made his way back towards the club room. The walk up the stairs was a bit more daunting than he had assumed it would be, not because of Kageyama himself, but because he could possibly make this worse than it already was. He could force the king away rather than pull him in, and that would only result in Hinata being in more pain. 

‘Of course, my dad had to date his mom…’ Tsukishima thought to himself, sighing once he reached the door to the club room. He took a moment to look through the glass of the door to see how the king was doing after his little outburst. 

It wasn’t shocking that his majesty was standing exactly where everyone had left him, panting as if he had run a marathon. It was obvious he was pissed, and Tsukishima thought it served him right. Slowly opening the door, he leaned against the frame and smiled. 

Now or never. 

“You know, King,” Tsukishima began, eyes flickering in amusement. “You should learn to hide your emotions better. Jealousy is not a good look, especially on you.” 

He watched as Kageyama’s expression turned into one similar to a deer in the headlights. He had gone rigid, whether because Tsukishima had actually surprised him or because of his words, the blond wasn’t sure. 

“Jealousy?” the other demanded, scoffing and making Tsukishima's blood boil all over again. He remembered how depressed Hinata had gotten over him and his harsh words. He remembered how Hinata had said he promised to stop liking him, and that had been what set Tsukishima off the most.  What Hinata saw in this guy, he’d never understand. 

“I was more annoyed at the stupidity of the situation.”

‘Selfish prick.’ Tsukishima thought, swallowing the curses he wanted to spew before continuing. 

“Oh, so seeing Hinata in that state did nothing in that cold little heart of yours?” Tsukishima pushed, tilting his head and raising a brow. Tsukishima knew from the king’s body language alone that he was obviously debating which meant that he had to be aware there was some kind of threat to Tsukishima’s presence. 

Tsukishima took in a deep breath to calm himself, not wanting to lose face in front of the king. If he did, his entire plan was null. 

“Not a thing. Besides, what would I have to be jealous of?” Kageyama insisted, eyes burning into Tsukishima’s own. 

Realizing that he would have to be more direct, Tsukishima looked away and sighed, waving a hand. “Not of  _ what _ , your majesty…” he said with a smirk. He pushed his glasses up and straightened. “Of  _ who _ .” 

Kageyama tensed, his eyes moving to Tsukishima’s neck in an instant. 

‘Well, well. Your majesty isn’t as stupid as you look. You saw them earlier too, did you?’ 

Tsukishima tugged at his shirt, shaking his head as if it was hot, positive that the markings would be seen even more that way. He let out a relaxed breath, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone. Kageyama watched his every move, Tsukishima raising the phone to test his theory.

“Would you look at that,” Tsukishima said with a hum. “Had my cell phone the entire time,” he said, wiggling it with a calm smile. “Amazing what we do when we don’t look inside enough...of our clothes, that is,” he clarified, but they both knew what he really meant.

Kageyama’s jaw was set, but Tsukishima turned, letting the door close behind him and leaving the king alone without another word. 

This was good: better than it could have been even if Tsukishima had planned it. 

He was going to have some fun.

* * *

 

Tsukishima stretched out his muscles, thinking of his next step. While Tsukishima didn’t want the king anywhere near Hinata, it was obvious the king felt something and needed a shove to admit it. If the look back in the club room was what Kageyama looked like when he didn’t like someone, Tsukishima wondered what the king classified as like. 

He snorted to himself, attempting to comprehend how he got in this mess. 

_ I confessed to Kageyama. _

_ I need to be normal or I won’t be able to play volleyball with him like we used to. Please. _

Tsukishima grimaced.

Oh, right.  _ That _ . 

“Tsukishima! Hey, Tsukishima!” 

Tsukishima looked up until Hinata practically ran into him, a smile adorning the ginger’s face. Tsukishima stood up and raised a brow at the smaller middle blocker, noticing how his lips twitched unnaturally. “Yes?” he questioned, figuring Hinata was putting on the front for his idiotic teammate. 

Looks like the lessons were going well, though Tsukishima would have to dock points for lack of authenticity. 

“Help me practice later?” Hinata asks, pouting and holding his hands together. “I asked everyone else but they said that practice with me would never end and that they were already tired thinking about it.” 

Tsukishima usually would have made Hinata beg considering how easy it was to tease the shorter male, but when he caught Kageyama staring from the corner of his eye, his next step was instantaneous. He  _ had _ been practicing with Hinata more lately considering how it had become second nature to give him advice. Why not amp it up a bit? 

For science.

Tsukishima waved a hand as if he were dismissing Hinata, though nodded. “Alright. I’ll call you over later to talk about it. No guarantees, though.”

Hinata lit up and nodded. “Thank you!” he said with a wide grin, Tsukishima deciding that it suited Hinata a lot more than tears did. 

“Get out of here,” Tsukishima muttered, ruffling Hinata’s hair until said male whined and ran off to practice with the first years. 

“That was awfully nice of you, Tsukki~” Yamaguchi teased, arms crossed as he looked up at the other. 

Tsukishima, not having noticed his best friend at all, raised a brow.  “Guess I’m just in a  _ nice _ mood,” he murmured, watching Hinata run around as a warm up. The first years looked horrified at his stamina, and Tsukishima remembered being in their shoes plenty of times. Hinata was a monster, but he was a monster only in volleyball. 

Off the court, he was like a puppy. 

A really  _ annoying _ puppy. 

“Would a  _ nice _ mood mean you’re actually scheming something?” Yamaguchi questioned, knowing the blond too well for his own good. Tsukishima grinned a bit. 

“That intuition of yours is a truly scary thing, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi winked. “So I’ve been told.”

* * *

 

Once Kageyama had finally made his way into the gym after cooling down, Tsukishima waited a small while before shooting Yamaguchi a look. The brunet returned his look, snickering to himself and waving a hand, not wanting to be a part of it. 

That was fine, because having his real boyfriend around and witnessing his plan in action felt a bit odd, even to him. 

“Oi, Hinata.”

Hinata jumped, looking over at Tsukishima and running over without much question. He perked up and smiled, eyes hopeful. “So can you practice later? If so, we should work on blocks since I’m sure that I can get it through your blocks now!” 

“Talk slower, shrimp,” Tsukishima insisted, ruffing Hinata’s hair as the elder grew red in the cheeks and grinned in apology. Hinata went off rambling as he usually did, pulling at his wrist and hand to remove it, but Tsukishima made sure his grip was solid. The more a scene Hinata made, the more likely the king would tune in to watch. 

Tsukishima’s gaze flickered around the gym until they landed on the king, amused at the state his water bottle seemed to be in. 

‘Checkmate, stupid king.’

Tsukishima smirked, leaned down to Hinata’s ear, eyes keeping Kageyama’s own on them both. “I just remembered I said I’d help Yamaguchi with something so I can’t help now, unfortunately. But I can later when we get home.” he assured, not wanting it to be obvious he called Hinata over just as a ploy.  Hinata nodded and pulled away, though he was kept in place by the taller male.

“I do have a question, however.” 

“Question?” Hinata asked, tilting his head to hear Tsukishima better. 

“When you got those markings on your neck….were you thinking of the king doing that to you instead?” Tsukishima teased, Hinata’s face turning redder instantly. He pulled away, gaping and placing his hands on his neck. 

“W-Wh-You..!”

“You were, huh?” Tsukishima continued, Hinata looking horrified at the question. Tsukishima grinned, eyeing Kageyama and rolling his neck. “I’ll see you later anyway, might as well give your majesty his playtime.” 

Hinata seemed confused at the words, shaking his head. “Stop saying weird things!” he shouted, running off to return to Kageyama’s side. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama began to grill Hinata over what happened until Yamaguchi rammed him in the ribs. He grunted, eyeing the brunet with a frown. 

“What?”

“As much as I  _ love _ you helping out Hinata...I don’t think interrupting practice is the way to go about it.” 

“I was just making sure that the king is getting as much medicine as possible. It’s a caring gesture, in a way.” 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, grabbing Tsukishima’s wrist. “Receives, now,” he ordered, Tsukishima allowing himself to be pulled. “If you blew him off, don’t you think you would be doing something with me so he doesn’t find out you lied?” 

Tsukishima looked at the brunet up and down, humming to himself. 

“Trust me, I’d like to do a lot of things with you, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi blinked, eyes narrowing despite the pink that tinted his cheeks. “That’s ten laps you have to do next year when I become captain, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima did his best to hide his smile, but it didn’t work. He sighed, nodding his head and relenting instead.

“Yes, dear.”

* * *

 

The walk home was his time to reflect. He would often lend Hinata his headphones to keep the other from thinking too hard about the day—about  _ his majesty _ —and so he was left to talk to Yamaguchi...not that he minded. He didn’t get to talk to him much during school hours since his main focus was not failing, practice, and keeping Hinata grounded. 

Hinata had been doing well, overall, minus being heartbroken. At first, Tsukishima had thought the attachment he had on the king was dangerous, but in reality, it had just been his first love. It is what spurred Tsukishima on even more, and made the fact that his plan for the day had gone well even more satisfying. The rest of practice had gone smoothly, as whenever Hinata would run into him, he would turn as red as a person could without passing out. His words about the king must have really been true, even though he had only been teasing. 

Whenever the king managed to find time to glare at Tsukishima, the middle blocker would pull at his shirt and fan himself, not attempting to be subtle at all. Even then, that wasn’t enough payback yet. 

He needed the king to be in excruciating agony. 

“I can’t believe how much he freaking likes that idiot.”

Yamaguchi tensed, once again shooting a look to Hinata until he remembered the other was occupied with the music that was currently blasting. He relaxed, turning to Tsukishima and shrugging his shoulders. “Well, I could see it.” 

“Ha?” Tsukishima glowered while Yamaguchi laughed and laced their fingers together.

“I  _ mean _ , I can see why he fell in the first place.”

“Enlighten me,” Tsukishima spoke dryly, Yamaguchi sticking his tongue out at the other’s childish behaviour.

“Okay, well, just imagine being with someone every day, someone who makes you feel strong when everyone else told you to just give up,” Yamaguchi insisted. “You saw how often they gave each other confidence on the court. Plus, they are both volleyball idiots...you don’t come by people like them often. Hinata probably thought that if they had the same frequency on the court, off the court wouldn’t differ.” 

Yamaguchi’s expression fell as if he felt the sting himself. Tsukishima didn’t blame him considering that when put in that context, even the blond might have felt something at the thought of it happening to him.

“I just wish he would have fallen for someone who wasn’t emotionally unavailable. At this rate, he is going to be pushed around and…” Tsukishima began, but Yamaguchi shook his head and squeezed his hand to stop him.

“Still. You can’t fix everything, even if you want to, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi reasoned. He swung their hands, looking off at the sun that was setting. “I get that Hinata is like family now, but torturing Kageyama...don’t you think it is a tiny bit harsh?” 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, then looked in front of him where Hinata had taken the lead, music still so loud he could hear it himself. His expression darkened.  

“I haven’t even begun, yet…”

Yamaguchi tensed, but Tsukishima went on to explain. 

“He cried,” Tsukishima started, staring at the male that was now walking ahead of them. Hinata was staring up at the sky as he walked, head gently swaying to the music as he did. “The look on his face was painful. It was like just looking at anything that reminded him of the king was torture.” 

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata’s back as well, frowning a bit at the thought of him being in so much pain. 

“You would have never guessed it with how he acts at practice…” 

“I had never seen him want to give up something so badly in his life,” Tsukishima murmured. “That’s why when the king was acting weird today, I had to jump on the opportunity. I had to show him what Hinata had been going through for the past few months. A few weeks of him being uncomfortable won’t kill him.” 

“I understand completely, .but ever consider that maybe Kageyama could be a bit conflicted too? Maybe he rejected him because he just doesn’t understand. You said yourself that he’s as oblivious as they come.” 

“Well, I’ll make him understand,” Tsukishima said with a nod. “That way the two idiots can get together and I can tell everyone about us. For now, this will have to do.” 

Tsukishima took a quick look around, leaning down and kissing Yamaguchi once he knew no one was watching. Hinata might know about them dating, but they didn’t need to show him any PDA to rub salt in his still open wounds. 

Yamaguchi hummed, smiling a bit despite the red that spilled across his cheeks. “What was that for?” he mumbled, “not that I will ever say no to that, it just seems out of the blue.”

Tsukishima shrugged.  “For dealing with my weird antics and for saying yes to me,” he said with a nod. “Also, happy five months...or whatever.” 

The brunet blinked for a moment, a smile forming on his lips and relief filling his eyes. “You remembered.”

“Took me long enough, though,” Tsukishima joked lightly, looking around to make sure they were walking the right way. “I’ll take you on a proper date once this is all over.” 

Yamaguchi hummed, nodding and pushing up on his toes, pecking Tsukishima on the cheek “You’ll take me on  _ a lot _ of dates when this is over.” 

Tsukishima snorted, rolling his eyes and nodding. “Fine, anything else you want?”

“Yeah, actually,” Yamaguchi admitted, the taller male waiting for his request. “I want to know how the hell you and Hinata ended up looking like you did. Those were pretty nasty looking bruises,”  he reminded, raising a brow. 

“Oh, that,” Tsukishima began with a sigh, the situation ridiculous the more he thought about it. “Well, last night…”

***********

_ Tsukishima focused on his laptop screen, randomly tossing out English words to Hinata as usual. Hinata, would then, define the word in his broken English and attempt to spell it. If he got it right, that was a point towards the training he had asked for...as annoying as it was to have been asked to train him to get over the king.  _

_ Hinata could have asked Tsukishima for almost anything else, really...even more practicing if he desired. But of course everything boiled back to his majesty, and it made Tsukishima despise the fellow student more.  _

_ ‘Asshole.’ _

_ “Irksome,” Tsukishima spoke, but instead of a response, he was greeted with silence. He repeated the word, only looking away from his laptop when he once again received no answer.  _

_ Across from him, Hinata was breathing softly against his arm, eyes closed and face peaceful.  _

_ Tsukishima should have been annoyed, but instead, he found himself a bit relieved that Hinata at least had a peace of mind for the time being. His crying earlier must have taken a lot out of him, as it usually did. That was all Hinata seemed to do whenever his majesty’s name was so much as mentioned. He’d hold up well in front of their parents and Natsu, but around Tsukishima it wasn’t something he could hide.  _

_ And he no longer tried to.  _

_ Deciding to get something for them to eat, Tsukishima stood and left the room, heading to the kitchen. As he was in the middle of making their snacks before dinner, Natsu wandered in from her own room, looking dead on her feet. She took a seat at the table and stared at the wall, Tsukishima washing his hands off. After, he turned, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.  _

_ “You alright?”  _

_ “I’m bored~” Natsu groaned, pressing her head to the table dramatically. “I finished my homework and there is nothing else to do!”  _

_ “Watch TV?” Tsukishima offered.  _

_ “Nothing on.” _

_ “Your toys?”  _

_ “Alone it’s boring.” _

_ “Go outside?”  _

_ “Now?”  _

_ Tsukishima hummed in understanding, knowing both their parents would kill them if Natsu went out alone this late...even if it was only to the backyard. It got darker earlier lately, which wasn’t exactly ideal for someone her age. And with Hinata out of commission right now... _

_ “How about doing some cleaning in your room?” _

_ Natsu frowned, but a moment later her eyes lit up as she nodded. “Some cleaning…” she repeated, running off to a different section of the house. A few minutes later, Tsukishima could hear the vacuum start up, shaking his head and hoping it didn’t wake Hinata up just yet. He wasn’t sure if it was normal for her to use it, but hell, this wasn’t his house. He couldn’t tell her what she couldn’t do in her house. _

_ Not even a second after, he could hear a yelp coming from down the hall, Tsukishima freezing, then rushing towards the noise of the vacuum.  He expected to see Natsu in pain, or worse, but instead what he found was Hinata on his back with Natsu hovering over him, the two fighting as she tried to press the hose of the vacuum to his skin.  _

_ “Clean the unclean!”  _

_ “Natsu, what the heck!” _

_ “All must go through the cleansing process!” _

_ “Who let you watch The Cleane—” Hinata paused when he saw Tsukishima, a whine tearing from his throat. “Tsukki, make her stop!”  _

_ “You can’t hide what’s inside!” Natsu shouted, Tsukishima unable to contain his laughter as he looked away, raising a hand to his mouth to hold it in. He ended up bent over with a hand on his stomach, tears forming in his eyes as he continued to watch the siblings fight over the hose. He was sure Hinata could have easily saved himself, but at the risk of hurting Natsu? _

_ Hinata would take the beating easily. _

_ Tsukishima couldn’t even be angry at the two for messing up the papers he had on his table. Especially not when it probably happened because Hinata had become an easy target after falling asleep by accident.  _

_ “You!” Hinata shouted once he managed to stand, huffing as he held the vacuum hose in his hand. “You planned this because I fell asleep, didn’t you?!”  _

_ “Ha? I was making something to ea—” Tsukishima began, but Hinata had already charged at him, pressing the hose to his skin. A moment later it was pulled away, applied to another area. “What the hel—ck are you doing?!”  _

_ “Revenge!” Hinata shouted, Natsu cheering him on. Tsukishima could feel the areas where the hose pressed against his skin, sucking on it to ultimately be pulled away with a loud popping noise. It didn’t hurt, but Tsukishima was thoroughly getting annoyed. When he managed to wrestle it from the ginger, he began pressing it to wherever he could, wanting nothing more than to win at that point. _

_ The sound of the front door opening went missed by them both, the two fighting and assaulting each other with the hose until the sound of it powering off reached their ears. They turned, seeing their parents staring at them in confusion, Hinata’s mother with a phone in hand recording it while Tsukishima’s father kept his face stony.  _

_ To Hinata, the man might look angry, but Tsukishima knew that face.  _

_ He was laughing hysterically inside.  _

_ That dinner, to say the least, had been very, very, full of conversation. _

***********

“You’re both a mess,” Yamaguchi concluded with a look of pure awe at their stupidity. They had long since reached Hinata’s house, Hinata having gone to shower first while they got comfortable in the living room.

“Hey, if he hadn’t brought me into it I wouldn’t have had to  _ win _ ,” Tsukishima insisted. The sound of a scoff had both of them turning. Yamaguchi turned to see Hinata ruffling his damp hair, a look of determination on his face

“You totally lost, what do you mean?!” 

“Ha?!”

The two began to bicker, not even noticing when Hinata’s mother entered with Natsu, the two avoiding the arguing teens expertly. 

Yamaguchi figured they acted more like siblings than they let on. 

Just as Yamaguchi was going to look away from the hall, he heard tiny footsteps. He turned to see Natsu watching her siblings go back and forth. When she realised she was being watched she waved in greeting. He waved back, Natsu beginning to grin as she held a finger to her lips. 

At that action alone, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but hold back a snort. 

He knew the real winner of the vacuum game, and it wasn’t either of the two people bickering beside him. 


End file.
